Two Wishes
is a duet sung by Asahina Mirai and Mofurun. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Tanoshī ureshī egao no wake wa Ima sugu tsutaetai |-|Kanji= いちばんちかくで　おなじ景色を いっしょにあるいた　たいせつなきみへ すこしとおくで　こぼれたなみだで 気がついた　ほんとのきもち ゆうぞらのはじっこで　みつけた星が ここにいるよと　ちいさくまたたいてる やさしいきみの　ねがいの先 そこにいつだって　わたしのえがお たのしい　うれしい　えがおのわけは きみが（きみが）そばに（そばに） いるからだって いますぐ伝えたい だいすきって伝えたい |-|English= The best scenery is always the same scenery It's important that we walk together With tears that spilled just a little bit I noticed my true feelings The star that I found at the edge of the night sky Is now here as a small light Beyond your gentle wishes My smile will always be there The reason why I smile is fun and happy is Because you are (you are) beside me (beside me) You're always there Right now I want to tell you I want to tell you that I love you Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Sunda kimi no hitomi no saki Don'na toki datte min'na no egao Zutto kagayaku egao no wake ga Kimi no negai de arimasu yōni Doko ni ittate ai ni iku yo Hikaru futatsu no negai no saki Soko ni itsudatte nara nda egao Tanoshī ureshī egao no wake wa Ima sugu tsutaetai Daisuki tte tsutaetai |-|Kanji= いちばんちかくで　おなじ景色を いっしょにあるいた　たいせつなきみへ すこしとおくで　こぼれたなみだで 気がついた　ほんとのきもち ゆうぞらのはじっこで　みつけた星が ここにいるよと　ちいさくまたたいてる やさしいきみの　ねがいの先 そこにいつだって　わたしのえがお たのしい　うれしい　えがおのわけは きみがそばにいるからだって いますぐ伝えたい だいすきって伝えたい はじめてにであう　きせつのなかで いっしょにはしゃごう　ワクワクをきみと ごめんね　ありがとう　うまくいえなくて むねのおく　さみしいきもち まっくらなよぞらで　月のランプが ひとりじゃないよと　じんわりほほえんでる すんだきみの　ひとみの先 どんなときだって　みんなのえがお ずっとかがやく　えがおのわけが きみのねがいでありますように しろいしっぽの　ながれ星がひとつ おもいはいまも　ひとつだけ もっと　つよく　きみが分かるから どこにいったて　あいにいくよ ひかるふたつの　ねがいの先 そこにいつだって　ならんだえがお たのしい　うれしい　えがおのわけは きみが（きみが）そばに（そばに） いるからだって いますぐ伝えたい だいすきって伝えたい |-|English= The best scenery is always the same scenery It's important that we walk together With tears that spilled just a little bit I noticed my true feelings The star that I found at the edge of the night sky Is now here as a small light Beyond your gentle wishes My smile will always be there The reason why I smile is fun and happy is Because you're always by my side Right now I want to tell you I want to tell you that I love you When I first met you in the middle of the season We were in high spirits and full of excitement I couldn't say "I'm sorry" or "Thank you" So in my chest, there was a feeling of loneliness In the pitch black night sky, the moon was like a lamp I'm not alone so I gradually began to smile Beyond your eyes that looked ahead At any time, there was everyone's smiles The reason why your smile is always shining is Because you have a wish The white tail of one shooting star Now makes our feelings one I know you much more than before Wherever you go, I will follow Beyond the wish are two lights So there will always be a smile The reason why my smile is fun and happy is Because you are (you are) beside me (beside me) You're always there Right now I want to tell you I want to tell you that I love you Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Insert Songs